It Must Be Love
by That-Maria-Girl
Summary: Tag to "Babe I'm Gonna Leave You." What happens after the dance. J/H
1. Default Chapter

Rated: R (for some light sexual content.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the character, but I like to play with them.  
  
Summary: Takes place after "Babe I'm gonna leave you." What happens between Jackie and Hyde after the dance.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Come on Jackie let's dance."  
  
Jackie smiled happily and let herself be led to the dance floor. Hyde wasn't a good dancer by any means, fact was, he hated dancing, but he did it whenever he thought it was important or worth it and tonight was definitely both. Jackie pressed close against him had become top priority. His heart refused to settle down, and the hollow in his stomach wouldn't go away, not fully anyway. It was getting better though, at least he didn't feel like someone was squeezing his heart anymore. But he needed her close to know that they were still together, that she was with him.  
  
He turned his head a little to look at her face, she was still smiling, it seemed like she couldn't keep the smile off her face, and it made Hyde feel funny, good funny though. Crap, he was in serious trouble, wasn't he? Who would've thunk it, Jackie of all people had him in the palm of her hand, of course, she didn't know that, and far as he was concerned she would never find out, but it didn't mean it wasn't true.  
  
"Steven," she said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. "It's getting kind of crowded in here, don't you think?" She asked sweetly, managing to put that glint in her eyes he couldn't resist.  
  
He looked around for show, he knew what she wanted, hell he wanted it too. He just thought she'd like to dance a little longer.  
  
"You wanna' go someplace."  
  
She nodded and kissed his cheek. He stopped dancing and took her hand to lead her out of the gym. He heard her giggle behind him, and rolled his eyes. She was so annoying, but dammit, he couldn't find one reason to care anymore. In fact, he could hardly remember why she used to annoy him so much. All he could think about lately was how cute she was when she was being annoying or whiny. How the hell did this happen to him? He used to be such a cool, collected guy. But then summer came, and long marathons of "The Price is Right" make a person desperate. And what hell was he suppose to do anyway? Jackie came over every day, smelling all sweet, and wearing those tight jeans and shirts. He didn't stand a chance in hell, and now, she had him all tied up in knots inside.  
  
They went past Kelso on their way out, and he immediately jumped up and got in their path.  
  
"Hey, where are you guys going?" He asked with a cheeky smile. Apparently he still thought Jackie wanted him.  
  
"To get some air," Hyde answered.  
  
"Hmm, it is getting stinky in here...I'll go with you."  
  
"No," Jackie was quick to say. "We'd rather be alone."  
  
"But...I'm all by myself," Kelso said giving Jackie his best puppy dog look. Hyde had to keep himself from punching him. He was hitting on his girlfriend right in front of him, dammit!  
  
"Where's Annette?" He asked in an effort to remind Kelso of the blonde bimbo he came with.  
  
"She's gone," he said. "Yeah, I cut her loose," he said smugly. "She's just not my type...I prefer brunettes," he grinned to Jackie.  
  
Hyde couldn't take it anymore. "Man, get this through you thick skull, Jackie is mine! She's--"  
  
"Steven!" Jackie stopped him from saying anything more. He turned to look her, she was giving him a pleading look, one he wasn't sure he understood, or liked.  
  
"Could you give us a minute?" She asked.  
  
Hyde frowned, why the hell would she want a minute with Kelso?  
  
"Please, Steven. Look, I'll meet you out there okay?" She squeezed his hand in an effort to reassure him. As if that would work, his chest constricted in that familiar pain again, and he let go of her hand quickly.  
  
"Do whatever you want," he bit out and started out of the gym, he didn't get too far. She got in front of him and stopped him.  
  
"Stop it." She reached out to frame his face between her soft, tiny hands, and he let her--for now. "Steven, don't get upset. I only need a minute with Michael because I'm going to make it clear to him that we're never gonna' happen again, that we're really done, this time for good. It's going to be hard enough without you there. I don't want to embarrass him."  
  
Hyde regarded his girlfriend for a moment before speaking. "He didn't think twice about embarrassing me," he said bitterly. "Why should I have any consideration with him?"  
  
"Because," Jackie said, invading his personal space and pressing their bodies together. "I plan to make that up to you later on."  
  
He actually gulped when she said that.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Mmhmm," she nodded, and then brushed her lips against his. "So wait for me okay. I'll only be a minute."  
  
And with that said, she stepped away from him and went inside to find Kelso again. Hyde shook his head and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. What was this girl doing to him?  
  
He wandered around the school, there were some students around the halls here and there, most ignored him as usual, but some gave him pity looks. He glared at them, and they'd immediately look away. Hell, at least he still scared them, even if they did think he was a loser.  
  
He looked at his watch--one minute, she'd said one minute, it'd been more than a minute. He found his locker and leaned against it, forcing himself to be rational. She was breaking it off for good with Kelso, of course it wouldn't just take a minute. She would be back. She'd said so, and she wouldn't just leave him. He took his jacket off and balled it up in his hands, he didn't even notice how tightly he was holding it, all he knew was that it was getting way too stuffy in there, and he felt like he could hardly breathe.  
  
He heard a girl laughter's and immediately looked up, dissapointed to find Donna and Eric coming his way.  
  
"Hey Hyde."  
  
"Forman," he said, trying to sound cool and nonchalant.  
  
"Where's Jackie?" Donna asked.  
  
"She's still inside, I'm just waiting for her," he said quickly, hoping they wouldn't ask him anything else.  
  
"Well, we where going to be pizzeria, you guys want to come with?" Donna asked with a smile.  
  
"Ah...Well...I don't know...I mean--"  
  
"He means no," he heard Jackie's voice behind him and spun around quickly, his heart taking off a mile a minute. She had a sweet smile on her face, and entwined her arm with his as soon as he was within her reach. He felt like taking a deep breath and let it out slowly, but he refrained, it really wouldn't do to show such weakness around Forman.  
  
"We have other plans," he heard Jackie telling Donna.  
  
"Well, don't let us stop you then," Eric smirked.  
  
"You won't Forman," Hyde said quickly and walked around him, with Jackie by his side. He heard their silly laughs and shook his head with disgust. Forman was going to pay for that tomorrow.  
  
"So..." He began, forgetting all about Eric.  
  
"I did it," Jackie said before he even asked. "I'm not sure if he completely believed me, you know how Michael is, but at least I got that off my chest."  
  
"Good." It was all Hyde said as he led her outside.  
  
"So, um, where should we go?"  
  
He stopped at that, he wasn't sure where they should go. They could go back to the basement, but right now, he didn't want to be there, people where always walking in and out of that place and at this moment, he wanted and needed to be alone with Jackie. God help him, he actually wanted to talk with her, to hear her voice. It was strange, but Jackie going on and on about things he couldn't care less about was exactly what he needed. It was familiar, it was Jackie--It was them.  
  
"I don't know," he finally answered. "Can you think of any place?"  
  
"Yes, I can," she smiled brightly.  
  
"Where?" He asked with a bit of impatience.  
  
"My house. To be more specific, my room." She gave him a meaningful look. One he caught right away, he was no dumb ass.  
  
"But your mom?" He asked.  
  
"She'll never know you're there. She hardly notices I'm there," she said softly, rolling her eyes to cover for the obvious hurt that brought her.  
  
"Are you sure?" He had to ask again. It was amazing the overwhelming need he felt to be in that room at the moment. Alone. With Jackie. But he had to make sure she wanted it as much as he did.  
  
"I'm positive," she smiled and kissed his lips softly.  
  
He caressed her cheek in a moment of tenderness, marveling at the softness of her skin. He'd explored some areas of her body, but there were parts of her that were still unknown to him, and he often wondered if she was as soft all over.  
  
"Let's go," he said in a low husk, and Jackie giggled yet again when he started to drag her to the car. Chicks!  
  
***************************************************  
  
When they got to her house, Jackie stopped him and told him to wait outside while she went to check inside. It didn't take long before she came back out smiling.  
  
"She's already sleeping, she'll be out the rest of the night, come on."  
  
She dragged him inside, careful not to make too much noise. She opened the door to her girly room and Hyde smirked. Just like he thought, stuffed animals, flowery designs everywhere, and rainbows aplenty.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said, kissing his cheek and leaving him alone.  
  
He took his jacket off and looked around. It actually looked pretty comfy, and he wasn't sure why, nor did he want to think about it too much, but he felt really at ease there.  
  
He sat on the bed and tested it for comfort. It was more of a natural reaction than anything else. He sighed and took his glasses off. He placed them on her bed side table, and saw something there that made his breath stop. There was a picture of him on her table. A picture of them to be more specific. The prom picture. She had it framed. He took it and started at it. Amazed, surprised, shocked. He had no idea she'd kept that. Dammit! Did his heart just flutter?! That'd be a first for him. Typical! This was just like her, she always had to find a way to sneak pass his defenses and disarm him completely.  
  
"I got us a couple of sodas," he heard her cheery voice, and turned to look at her. She noticed the picture in his hand and smiled, closing the door behind her and walking to sit next to him on the bed.  
  
"You kept this?" He asked, not managing to hide the surprise in his voice.  
  
"Of course," she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Why? I mean, we weren't even together then?"  
  
"So?" She asked. "You were my prom date. There was no way I was getting rid of that. Besides, I always thought one day it might come in handy. And it did," she smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips.  
  
He let himself be kissed, blindly reaching to replace the picture on her table.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" She asked between kisses.  
  
"That's a loaded question," he answered her.  
  
Jackie blushed prettily, and let him continue to kiss her but when he started to tilt her back on the bed, she slipped around him and stood up. She placed the sodas on her dresser and then walked around the room. She turned the light down low, and lit candles. Hyde watched her with fascination, yes, fascination, he could admit that much to himself. She walked to her record player and a soft melodic music came on. Then she walked back to where he was, and stood in front of him, looking down at him as he sat on her bed, dumbly looking up at her.  
  
Then she said the last thing he expected to hear from her. "I almost lost you today," she whispered. "And it felt like I couldn't breathe."  
  
Hyde swallowed through the sudden lump in his throat, and kept staring at her. She'd just said exactly what he'd been thinking and feeling all day. A more romantic man, hell, a better man period, would've told her he felt the same. But not him, he couldn't, at least not yet. But Jackie knew that, and she was getting better at accepting it, at giving him time to come to terms with his feelings about her.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
That was all he managed to chock out. Jackie framed his face and nibbled on his lips before deepening the kiss. He let his tongue play with hers while his hands trailed down her back, exploring, massaging, and enjoying.  
  
The last twenty four hours had been the worse of his life and he'd been through a lot of crap. But dammit, when her words sunk in, it felt like a hot poker pressing on his chest, and the feeling wouldn't let up. He'd spent all day loathing himself for letting her in, for allowing her to own such a big part of him. It'd been a mistake, he hadn't meant for that to happen. He was pretty good at keeping people at a distance, even those close to him. He'd been hurt too much, and too deeply by those who were supposed to love him, there was no way he was going to let that happen again. But then Jackie happened, she caught him completely off guard, and unprepared as she'd snuck in without him noticing. And now it was too late, he was in too deep. He realized just deep when he had her in his arms again. The relief that came over him was so overwhelming, he had to close his eyes and lean into her to keep standing.  
  
"Jackie," he heard himself moan deeply.  
  
He wasn't sure whether he brought Jackie down on top of him as he laid down, or if she pushed him down and fell on top of him. Either way, they ended up laying on the bed making out, seriously making out.  
  
He hiked up her dress to caress her legs while she worked at undoing his shirt. She broke away from his mouth to take a much needed breath, they were both panting from lack of oxygen, and from excitement. She fastened her mouth on his neck and he buried his hands on her silky black hair, pressing her closer. It seemed like he couldn't get her close enough to him.  
  
"Steven," she moaned, bringing her mouth around for another kiss. He stopped her before she got too far. He studied her face, taking in her swollen lips, her heavy lidded eyes and the straps of her dress falling down her shoulders. God damn, she looked perfect.  
  
"Jackie, are you sure you want this?"  
  
He had know, he didn't want this to be because of what happened before. He wasn't sure why he and Jackie hadn't done it yet. At first, he imagined it was because he always thought their fling was only a temporary thing and sex would only complicate it. But then, as time went by, it seemed like they were both just simply waiting for the best moment. They'd waited so long, it seemed worth it to wait longer and make it special.  
  
"Steven, of course I'm sure," she breathed out. "Don't you want me?"  
  
Oh she was evil, she knew exactly what she was asking and what his answer would be. He decided not to fall for it just yet.  
  
"I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this. We can still wait."  
  
"Why would we wait? Steven, I'm not doing this because I have to. I'm doing it because I want to. Because I want you."  
  
"I want you too," he finally admitted.  
  
"Good," she smiled. "Now, you know how much I love a good chat. But honey, can we talk later. I'm trying to get you aroused here."  
  
Hyde studied her for a minute, should he do it? Oh hell yeah, he should. He picked up her left hand in his, and placed it above his groin, letting her feel him, all of him. She gasped at the action, obviously she hadn't been expecting that at all.  
  
"I'm already aroused," he smirked.  
  
"Oh Steven," she said it the way that always turned him on. He grabbed her and turned them around, settling on top of her, and between her legs. This was going to be perfect, he just knew it.  
  
He stared at her, panting under him, her lips begging to be kissed by him and only him. And God, he just couldn't deny it anymore, he loved her. He loved her! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. This was my first attempt at J/H fiction, it was my first 70's Show fiction period. I'm glad you all liked it. Sorry about some of the spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta.  
  
Anyway, I know some of you wanted smut, but since ff.net doesn't allow NC- 17 anymore, I kept this one R. Maybe in the future, if I get inspired, I'll try to write a J/H smut fic. If anyone is interested, e-mail me.  
  
Thank you all, and enjoy.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hyde was blowing kisses all along Jackie's back, making her giggle and squirm under him. They were basking in the after glow of their love making. It'd been tempting to roll over and fall asleep, but they hadn't let themselves. The need to stay away, to keep touching and feeling each other had been greater.  
  
"That tickles," Jackie laughed.  
  
"You love it," he teased, and heard a low murmur of agreement coming from her.  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Mmm," he murmured.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot," he said between kisses, slowly making his way up her back, moving her hair to one side to clear her delicate neck to his lips.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said before?"  
  
"Before?" He asked in a low husk. Damn, he was getting aroused again, he really should stop, but her skin was too damn tempting, and he'd yet to have his fill of her.  
  
Jackie didn't answer, she just sighed contentedly when he started to nibble her ear lobe, obviously forgetting that she'd been asking a question. He thought about letting it slide, but then decided to keep her talking, it would keep them from getting too caught up in each other again.  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
"Hmm?" She murmured low in her throat.  
  
"The question."  
  
She didn't say anything for minute, but then he heard a low 'oh' coming from her. Obviously she'd just remembered she'd been speaking, and had been asking him a question.  
  
"At the gym, did you mean it?" She asked again, not giving any more details.  
  
She didn't need to, Hyde knew exactly what she was asking, and decided that he could give her that much. She'd given herself to him today, body, mind and soul. He understood that, he wasn't as dense as people thought. And even though he knew he loved her, the words were still stuck inside, unable to come out. Old habits died hard, and after a lifetime of neglect, love was something that still scared him. Jackie would wait, he knew that now, but it didn't mean he couldn't give her at least something.  
  
"I meant it," he whispered. "You're mine."  
  
Jackie turned around in his arms to look him in the eyes, her own eyes shining brightly, almost in awe.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" She asked.  
  
Hyde shook his head slowly, really not knowing what she was thinking. After all this time, he figured he would never understand her. Hell, she was in love with him, Steven Hyde, that alone made her the strangest chick he'd ever met.  
  
"It means," she began, drawing patterns on his chest with her fingers, "that if I'm yours...Then you're mine."  
  
When she said, she looked up and met his eyes, searching his face carefully for any sings of argument. Hyde simply buried his hand in her hair and brought his mouth down close to hers.  
  
"I know," he whispered against her lips and then kissed her deeply and passionately, letting her know in no uncertain terms that he understood everything perfectly.  
  
"Steven," she moaned when they broke apart. "I love you," she whispered those words again.  
  
Hyde covered her mouth with his again, sinking comfortably on top of her. Jackie ran her hands up and down his back, scratching his skin little with her nails. God, he loved those nails. He loved everything about her.  
  
"Jackie," he moaned between kisses, bringing his mouth down to her neck to suckle there.  
  
"Baby, don't leave a mark," she said softly, not making any effort to stop him. He smirked against her skin, he'd left marks before, and she never complained.  
  
"Fine," he mumbled and trailed kisses down her front, finding her breasts and settling there. He played with her for a while, sucking and nipping playfully, but then just decided to rest. He couldn't afford to get aroused again, he had to leave soon or Red would have his ass. He had to stick to curfew just like Eric.  
  
Jackie ran her hands through his hair, lightly scratching his skull. He felt so at ease, so light hearted, so--happy. And for the first time in his life, none of that scared him. If he could, he would let himself be lulled to sleep and stay in that bed with her.  
  
"I have to go," he said more to himself than to Jackie. He really had to get going  
  
"I know," she said, sounding as disappointed at he felt about it. He felt her press her lips to his head and looked up. She was staring at him, a slow, lazy smile playing on her lips. She was so goddamn beautiful.  
  
"Stop tempting me woman," he complained half heartedly and sat up, looking around for his pants.  
  
"Me? Tempting you?" She teased, dragging her hand down her front.  
  
"Ugh!" He growled and stood up to get dressed.  
  
He heard Jackie's laughter, and then the ruffle of sheets as she too stood up. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as she put on a silky, pink robe, tying it around the front, effectively covering her body from his wandering eyes.  
  
"I'll go check if the coast is clear," she said, making her way to the door, opening it slowly, and looking both ways before making he way out.  
  
Hyde finished getting dressed and stood up, sweeping his eyes around the room to see if he'd forgotten anything. He spied something red at the foot of the bed and reached for it. It was Jackie's flower, the one she'd wore on her hair during the dance. He stared at it, almost tempted to smell it and see if it smelt of her. He refrained; however, he could not stop himself from tucking the flower in his pocket and keeping it for himself. He didn't want to think about the why, he just did it, and it felt good to do it, to have something of her, something to remind him of tonight.  
  
"All clear," Jackie came back soon enough. He nodded and reached for her hand when she offered it. They made their way quickly and quietly out the door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jackie asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
Hyde pulled her close to him and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Damn, he wish he could stay with her. When he pulled his mouth away, he hugged her long and hard, burying his face in the crook of her neck, letting her scent invade his nostrils, and hoping this would last him until he saw her again. He pressed his lips to her neck and then pulled away completely. Jackie was staring at him with such love, he couldn't keep the happy, and probably damn goofy, smile that covered his face.  
  
"I'll see ya' in a few hours." That was all he said before leaving.  
  
He drove away with that silly smile still on his face. Damn, he was glad he wouldn't see Forman or Fez for a few hours, otherwise there would be some major teasing.  
  
Although, he had to admit, the way he was feeling right now, that smile was probably not going to go away any time soon.  
  
He shook his head, sighing deeply, Jackie was definitely going to be death of him. But damn, what a way to go.  
  
THE END 


End file.
